


I'll let you have a go with my hose, if you like

by gingerbreadlatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Derek, blowjob, fireman costume, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlatte/pseuds/gingerbreadlatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the pack don't know that Derek is a stripper until he shows up at Stiles' 18th birthday party dressed in a sexy fireman's outfit. After an awkward conversation, Stiles ends up getting more than the lap dance he'd been promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll let you have a go with my hose, if you like

“Oh by the way, Lydia’s organising a party for me at her house on my birthday. I hope you guys can all make it.” Stiles announced at the end of the pack meeting.

Derek looked up, “When is it?”

“It’s on the 22nd, dude, I’m not even shocked that you didn’t know that.”

Derek’s face dropped and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sorry, I can’t make it.”

Everyone turned to look at him. Derek never had plans.

“Why?” Stiles asked, trying not to let the hurt seep into his tone.

“I’m working.”

“Working? You don’t have a job.” The rest of the pack nodded in agreement, looking at Derek with expressions ranging from disapproval to curiosity.

“Yes I do. I just, don’t take on shifts very often. Only when they really need me.” he cast an apologetic grin Stiles’s way, “Sorry. Really. I wish I could make it. I’ll still get you a present though.”

Stiles felt his stomach sinking. Derek wouldn’t be there for his 18th.

“Where do you work?”

Derek clammed up and the teen eyed him with curiosity.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Why not?” Scott chimed in, “If you’re gonna be missing the party, you could at least tell us what you’re gonna be doing instead.”

“It’s confidential.” Derek huffed and walked into the kitchen to get another drink, a clear signal that this conversation was now over.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. What was Derek’s job? Why did he even have a job? It’s not like he needed the money; he had plenty from the insurance from the fire.

“Come on, Stiles, I’ll drive you home. Meeting’s finished now anyway.” Scott cast a dirty look in the direction of the kitchen and man-handled his best friend out of the room before he could begin to protest.

————————————

Everyone had arrived at Lydia’s and the party was in full swing. Well, everyone except Derek, but no one was expecting him to show up anyway.

Still, Stiles had to work to hide his disappointment and socialise with his friends as though nothing were wrong. Lydia had practically invited the entire school and, for that, Stiles was grateful, as it meant that he’d constantly be busy talking to people, giving him no free time to sulk over a certain broody sourwolf.

Someone had mentioned that Lydia had hired a stripper, who was expected to arrive within the next hour. Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, hey, free stripper! But on the other hand, Stiles couldn’t help but think of Derek, and of how there was no way on earth that this stripper guy could be as hot as him.

Scott clapped him on the shoulder, “How’s it going, man?”

Stiles smiled back at him, “Great, bro! Never thought I’d be spending the night of my 18th birthday in Lydia Martin’s house!” he waggled his eyebrows.

The problem with being best bros with Scott for his whole life was that Scott saw straight through him and his facade.

“I’m sure he would have come if he’d been able to.” he said softly, patting Stiles’ shoulder consolingly.

Scott knew about Stiles’ maybe-more-than-a-crush on Derek that had been there for the last two years. He kept encouraging Stiles to go for it but, being the awesome best friend that he was, he didn’t realise that Derek was just way too far out of Stiles’ league for there to even be a chance of him saying yes.

“Yeah, I know, I just. You know what? Never mind. I’m 18! I should be celebrating. More booze!” 

The doorbell rang.

Scott and Stiles both turned their heads to stare at the door before Lydia called out impatiently, “Come on, Stiles! This’ll be him.” and dragged him off to the front door.

The rest of the pack had somehow managed to congregate around the doorway before Stiles arrived.

He could see Erica bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Hey, Stiles? Can I have a go once you’ve had your turn with him?” she asked with a wink. Boyd growled quietly and gripped an arm around her waist possessively.

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes in response before moving to open the door.

He thrust it wide open and he was pretty sure that his eyes bugged out of his head in shock.

There, standing in front of him, was Derek Hale.

This was not, however, Derek Hale wearing his normal dark jeans and leather jacket. No. This, was Derek Hale wearing navy blue pants, braces and a fireman’s hat.

Stiles’ mouth fell open in shock and he didn’t even notice the collective gasps from the rest of the pack.

He was working pretty hard to stop himself from salivating and drooling all over the floor.

He was pretty sure that this was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

And of course he was definitely appreciate Derek’s lack of upper body clothing. That is, to say, that Stiles was really loving the view of Derek’s abs. Derek’s really impressive abs which had clearly been waxed recently as there wasn’t a single hair in sight. Stiles would know; he was taking in the sight so that he could remember the image as vividly as possible in his alone time.

Eventually Derek spoke, “Stiles.”

“Derek.”

Someone screamed in the background, “Oh my God it’s the stripper! Fuck he’s so hot. I’d like to climb him like a tree and then just let him fuck me so hard.”

Derek looked like he was in pain and Stiles took pity on him.

“Do you wanna go and talk in Lydia’s spare room?”

“Yeah” Derek nodded, gratefully. The crowd of teenagers stared as they walked through the living room, but parted for them nonetheless.

Stiles could hear another person call out, “Shit, Lydia! Why did you organise a private show? Now I can’t get up in all that and shove a few dollar bills down his pants!”

He couldn’t help but smirk as they reached the stairs and he led Derek into the most private of Lydia’s spare rooms. He also happened to know that this was the only one with a lock. He mentally high-fived himself for being optimistic enough to check the upstairs out thoroughly earlier.

He locked the door behind them and went to sit on the bed. Derek continued to stare impassively at him and just crossed his arms.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, “Do you want to, I don’t know, explain, maybe?”

Derek scowled, “I don’t think this really requires an explanation, Stiles. It is what it looks like. I’m a stripper and was only given the guidance of ‘Don’t dress like a cop. It’ll remind him of his dad’ as guidance.”

Stiles huffed, “I meant, how did you become a stripper? I mean, it’s not exactly like you’re strapped for cash, dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“It’s an easy way to get laid.”

“Er, Derek. I’m pretty sure that’s called prostitution and it’s illegal.”

“No, genius. Think about it. Think about how everyone reacts when they see a stripper. They want to fuck them. No relationship, no strings attached, just a good hard fuck and maybe a goodbye at the end of it. You saw the people down there. You heard what they were saying. It’s easy for when I need to get laid and I get a bit of extra cash. It’s a win win situation.” Derek grimaced when saw Stiles staring at him.

“Come on, Stiles. You know that people need sex to relieve stress. But you now what I’m like with relationships. They just don’t work with me. Everyone has an ulterior motive.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment before looking Derek in the eye, “What if they didn’t?”

“What?”

“What if they actually cared? About you?”

Derek laughed darkly, “Yeah. Because that’s going to happen. Nice joke, Stiles.”

“It’s not a joke. I mean it” Stiles looked at Derek earnestly, silently willing him to understand.

“Like who?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and turned away so that Derek couldn’t see his face. He didn’t respond for a few minutes and just as Derek was about to open his mouth again, he said, “Me” in a quiet voice.

For a moment, Stiles was glad for Derek’s werewolf hearing; it meant that there’s no way that he’d have to repeat himself. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to muster up the courage to admit his feelings again.

“Stiles. Look at me.” 

Stiles shook his head adamantly and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please. I need you to look at me, Stiles. I need to know that you aren’t messing with me.”

Stiles turned his head slowly and opened his eyes to meet Derek’s.

“I’d never mess with you like that, Derek. You know that.”

Derek’s lips curved upwards and, to Stiles, the sight was breathtaking.

“Yeah. I can always trust you.”

He cupped Stiles jaw and pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss, closing his eyes before their even lips touched. Stiles made a noise of surprise but responded immediately. Derek pulled back softly after just a few seconds and he looked Stiles in the eye, “I mean it, Stiles. I trust you.”

Stiles grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was much less innocent than the last. Derek dropped into Stiles’ lap and forced their bodies as close together as possible. Stiles moaned into the kiss and ran his hands all over Derek’s body, touching everywhere he could reach.

Derek pushed Stiles back, flat on his back, and started grinding his hips against the teen’s. Stiles whimpered and broke off the kiss, “Derek..mm…Derek please! I need…”

Derek trailed his lips down Stiles’ throat and started nipping and kissing at the pale skin there, intent on leaving as many hickeys as possible.

“What do you need, Stiles?”

He reached his hands down and squeezed at Stiles’ ass. Stiles arched his back and moaned in response, making Derek chuckle and repeat the movement.

“I need, oh, I need-”

“Do you need me to touch you?” Derek asked, his lips ghosting on Stiles’ ear.

Stiles nodded frantically in response, “Oh, God! Yes! Please, Derek. Just touch me already!”

“Where do you want me to touch you Stiles?” Derek moved one of his hands down so that it lay across Stiles’ crotch, “Do you want me to touch you here?”

Stiles’ response was cut off by Derek palming at his jeans.

“Stiles? I need you to answer me. I need to be sure that you want this.”  
“Yes! Fuck. Just less clothing! Seriously, why are you still wearing pants?”

Derek grinned wolfishly and removed them in a matter of seconds. He was really glad he’d worn velcro ones.

Stiles stared with his mouth gaping at the small black thong remaining. He moaned appreciatively at the view, as it made it clear that Derek was hiding a lot of something behind that underwear.

He ran his lips up and down the teen’s jaw and then smirked, before moving up to his face to say, “Your turn.”

Stiles flailed in his attempt to remove his own clothes as quickly as possible. HIs jeans got a little stuck but with the aid of Derek, he was soon free of them, and Derek was able to stare at Stiles’ pale skin uninterrupted, save for the black boxers hugging his hips.

He ran his hands all over Stiles’ torso and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, wrenching a needy moan from his lover. He licked and teased at it until it was red and formed a stiff peak before moving to the other, which received exactly the same treatment.

He then placed a trail of open-mouthed kisses against Stiles’ stomach until he reached the black boxers and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically and he pulled away Stiles’ final piece of clothing.

He stared at the cock in front of him. Objectively speaking, it was nothing special. It looked the same as every other dick but, to Derek, it was beautiful. He leant down and licked a stripe from base to tip, revelling in the sounds that Stiles made.

He then reached down and sucked as much of Stiles’ cock into his mouth as he could manage, before bobbing his head back up again. He continued doing this while using his hands to play with Stiles’ balls.

“Oh..fuck…Derek! As much as I’m loving the fireman’s hat - I mean it, really. Fuck, it’s so hot…ah - but I really need touch your hair” he broke off in a moan as Derek sucked particularly hard.

Derek’s cheeks had gone slightly flushed; he’d completely forgotten about the hat. He removed it quickly before refocussing his attention on the man underneath him. He took the head into his mouth and sucked with as much force as he could. He then licked over the tip before pulling off.

“Fuck my mouth.”

Stiles’ fingers tangled into his hair and he started fucking his dick into Derek’s mouth as harshly as he dared. It wasn’t long before he was panting and gasping, barely able to give Derek a warning before he came.

Derek swallowed it all and licked Stiles’ cock clean before Stiles dragged him back up the bed to kiss him filthily.

Neither of them cared that his mouth tasted of come.

After a few moments, Derek started rutting his dick against Stiles’ leg and Stiles suddenly remembered that Derek had yet to get off.

“Here. Let me.” he pulled Derek’s cock out of the thong and started jacking him off, still kissing him.

Derek moaned at the friction, “It’s not going to take long.”

His eyes shuttered closed and he rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder as his breathing became more and more erratic.

Stiles thumbed over the head of his cock and Derek came with a shout.

They both lay there contentedly, basking in the warm afterglow and ignoring the come drying between them.

Eventually, Stiles cleared his throat, “So, uh, when do I get that lap dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but please bear in mind that this is my first time writing smut :)


End file.
